


Balance

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Draco is struggling with his feelings for Harry, now that the year is over will he have the guts to tell Harry how he feels?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 58





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

It was the end of the year and all of the seventh years were having a party in the Great Hall. Everyone was invited. Draco had even been specifically invited by Harry Potter himself.

Draco felt like an outcast all year. He kept his head down and focused on getting his NEWTS. He studied hard and felt he did his best on his exams.

The real problem for Draco were his feelings for Harry Potter. He was in love with him. He knew that he could never have a chance with Harry. He didn't deserve one after all he did to Harry and his friends. He was a former death eater for Merlin sakes! He couldn't ever have a proper relationship with Harry. He wasn't good enough for him. He knew his friends, and the media would not like it. He knew that the wizarding world would go after them. Draco didn't want to bring down Harry by associating with him. No matter how much he loved Harry, he could never do that to him. He resigned himself to trying to get over Harry. He never did. He only fell harder for the other wizard. He failed. He would always love Harry. It was a shame that Harry would never know how he felt. He wasn't about to make a fool of himself by declaring his love to him only to be rejected.

His friends tried to get him to come with them to the party. He couldn't go through with it. He didn't want to be there to witness other people's happiness while he was miserable. They tried telling him it was his last chance to talk to Harry before they graduated and all moved on. Draco was glad they were graduating soon. Then he could go home wallow in self pity for a while and then move on. He would never have to see Harry face to face again. He hoped that would help him get over him. He doubted it though. He sent his friends along to go with out him.

Draco sat in his dorm crying. He let all of his emotions out. The love he felt for Harry, that cared for the raven-haired Gryffindor more than he was willing to admit. He sobbed uncontrollably at his lot in life. He knew that he would have to marry a pure blood witch and have an heir. Neither of which he wanted. He wanted the Malfoy name to end with him. He knew he couldn't get out of it unless he wanted to be disowned and have to live on whatever job he found. He doubted that many people would be willing to hire a former death eater. So, unless he wanted to homeless and jobless, he would do what was required of him to uphold the Malfoy name.

Draco stopped crying. He held his head high. He still did not join the party, but he resolved to show the world what it truly meant to be a Malfoy.

*

Harry had fallen in love Draco Malfoy.

He had tried flirting with Draco but nothing came of it. He was sure that Draco felt the same, but Draco never responded to his advances. He invited Draco specifically to the party so that he could get a chance to talk to him. He had to tell him how he felt. He couldn't leave without Draco knowing. It was too much. It hurt to think that Draco might never know. He was afraid that if he didn't tell Draco soon, he would lose his chance. Lose their chance at happiness. He knew they could be happy together.

When Draco didn't show up it broke Harry's heart. He looked for him everywhere. He still couldn't find him. He wondered if Draco would come at all. It didn't seem like it. Well, Harry wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. If Draco would not come to him, then he would go to him.

He took out his map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," He muttered. He frantically searched for Draco's name. It appeared in the Slytherin dorms. "Found you." He smiled.

He took off towards the dungeons. He wasn't sure how he would get in, but he had to try. He raced down the stairs and through the corridors. He came to skidding stop in front of the portrait leading to the Slytherin common room. He look at the map. The word 'Boomslang" appeared over the door. "Boomslang." Harry gave the portrait and the door swung open to admit him.

He found his way up through the dorms to where Draco was hiding out. "Mischief Managed," He whispered as he put away his map

Draco was lying on his bed eyes closed. "Whoever you are, go away. I want to be alone. Go back to the party." He sighed.

"No. I don't want to go away. I want to talk to you." Harry said.

Draco sat straight up and stared gaping at Harry. "Potter! How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways." He shrugged.

"You can't be in here. Go away." Draco snapped.

"I wanted to talk to you. I have been trying to talk to you all year." Harry explained.

Draco eyed him warily. "What about?" He asked.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He chewed on his lip. It was time to put up or shut up. He gathered all his courage. "I had to tell you that I am in love with you Draco and I really want to try being in a relationship with you. I thought that you felt the same. I hope you do. I needed to tell you before I lost my chance, our chance to be happy together." He finally confessed.

*

Draco stared at Harry. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry was in love with him? Was this some sick joke? Some game to him? Merlin he hoped not. He felt as if his dreams came true, but that couldn't be. He didn't deserve Harry or his love. He didn't deserve to be happy. It was wrong. He had to push Harry away. It was the right thing to do. It would hurt Harry, but in the long run Harry would understand what Draco was saving him from.

But what came out instead was, "W-What?"

Harry smiled at him. Draco searched his face. He didn't see a lie, or a trick in what was there. He saw love, affection, admiration, devotion, trust, and hope.

"I love you Draco." Harry repeated.

Draco gasped. He closed his eyes at the tears threatening to come out. He couldn't bear to hurt the love of his life. "I love you too." He whispered.

Draco felt the bed dip, he looked to see Harry sitting silently next to him staring adoringly into his eyes. Draco smiled at him.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry asked.

Unable to use words, Draco nodded. Harry leaned forward and Draco met him. They kissed sweetly and passionately. It was a beautiful first kiss. It was everything and more. Draco could not get enough. He knew instantly that he no longer wanted to uphold the Malfoy name. He knew he wanted to marry Harry and live forever with him by his side.

Merlin he was in trouble, but he didn't mind one bit. He was finally with the man he loved.

**********THE END**********


End file.
